You're My Sunset
by nicolelovestolaugh
Summary: When you find the person you love, loves you back, you get this feeling. A feeling as warm as the sunset.


**(A/N) This is actually my second fanfic I deleted the other sorry… but I was thinking of making a whole story out of this oneshot tell me what you think…. If I make mistakes sorry… anyways on with the story! ^_^**

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Island, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and the younger kids were playing. I was going to meet Sora and Riku down at the beach. As I hopped out of my boat I couldn't help but notice how lucky we were to have such a beautiful island. There were tropical flowers of ranging from colors like red, blue, yellow, orange and violet. Not to mention the beaches and birds. The beaches were so beautiful with crystal clear water that stretched so far! The birds were like the flowers, they came in so many different colors.

I slowly started walking down the beach to our usual spot. Where the trees dipped, making a natural bench. I climbed the ladder and spotted my two best friends. I smiled to myself. They were sitting behind the tree and were staring into the ocean. They looked so peaceful they were talking quietly to each other… I wonder what their talking about...I decided to go see without disturbing them. As I made my way up I got to my hands and knees. I crawled over to the other side of the tree where they couldn't see me and started listening.

"Riku, I'm so bored when do you think Kairi will get here?" I heard Sora's carefree voice say. "Um… I don't know she should be here by now…" he said probably looking at his watch. "So Riku I've been meaning to ask you this but… why did you just give up on… well you know…" Sora trailed off. "Really Sora? Do you actually have to ask me that? Do you even pay attention to her? Do you see the way she looks at you? Hear the way she talks to you? God you're such an idiot!" he said then laughed.

"But you loved her too didn't you? Don't you think that you should at least-""Actually Sora I don't love her anymore…" he said smiling up at him. "Oooooo …." He trailed off I peaked around the tree to see his expression. He had an evil smile creeping up upon his face.

"Sooo… who's the lucky… or rather unlucky girl?" Sora joked. "Why the hell would I tell you? You'll just spread it around…" "Aw c'mon Riku you already know who I love right?" "Of course that's easy… its Kairi…" wait did I just hear what I think I did? Sora the guy I've liked since we were little liked me back. I was starting to fell dizzy and I realized that I had stopped breathing. I quickly sucked in a quick breath before I passed out. Whoa. What some news. Wait then who does Riku like? "Xion" was the next word I heard out of Riku's mouth. Oh my gosh! I- wait no I won't tell her. I guess I'll wait for Riku to tell her.

"Aw I think that you guys would make a great couple Riku!" I heard Sora say. Wow their just like girls…tehe. "Oh shut up Sora. I bet everyone on the island-not to mention Donald, Goofy, the king, and Leon's gang- know that you like Kairi. Hell! I bet she's the only one who doesn't know!"

Oooooo I have an idea! I thought with a devilish grin. I popped my head up from behind the tree and said slyly "She does now!" they both turned their heads super fast clearly surprised with my appearance. "What?!?!? Kairi?" Sora said with his mouth hanging open. I heard Riku chuckle nervously… "Um… how long have you been there?" he said while looking anywhere else besides my face. "Oh you know just long enough to hear that you are totally in love with Xion." I said while turning my smile over to him. "Damnit…" I heard him mumble. "It's okay Riku I won't tell her…" I said now giving him a warm smile. He sighed in relief, and then afterwards got a sly-devious smile as well…"Oh well I guess ill leave you two here to um… chat…" his grin got bigger. And my smile turned into a look of horror.

"Um no it's ok Riku you can stay!" Sora practically shouted. "Yeah c'mon Riku you don't have to leave besides I just got here." I said threateningly "Um no I think ill leave…" he said slowly getting up. "RIKU…" me and Sora said exactly at the same time in pleading tones. "See ya later!" Riku said and ran away. "Hell yeah you'll see me again…" I mumbled to myself. I turned towards Sora with a strained smile. But he was looking towards the sun. It was slowly setting… I looked towards it too.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. It was like magic. The way the colors of pink and orange clashes together to make a beautiful scenery. And then it all reflected off the ocean, lighting the sea before the sun went to bed… I got over my nervousness quickly and asked Sora, "What do you think?" He still wasn't looking at me… but he had turned his nervous stare towards the sand and grass beneath us. "Um yeah it sure is something alright…" he trailed off… I was getting frustrated why is he being all shy? Why can't he just be his normal self?

"But… not the most beautiful thing here…" he said. I was confused now. What is he talking about? Uh-oh. "What are you talking about? Oh my gosh did you drink the salt water again?!?!" He laughed his usually laugh which made me smile. "No! And what I said about the sunset not being the most beautiful thing here…. I meant that there is a girl here who is the most beautiful thing to me here." He said. I gasped… "Grrrr…. Who is she! Wait I didn't see anyone else on the island except you and Riku…. Wait your not talking about Riku are you??!?!" I asked in a horrified voice.

He laughed again. "Calm down Kairi!" He took my hand. "The girl I'm talking to is right here…. In my hands…" ah ha! I opened his hand to find nothing…. "I'm confused" I confessed… "It's you Kairi." He said meeting my eyes. Wow his eyes were beautiful…. I never noticed before… they were like flowing water captured in crystal orbs. There was an emotion in them that I couldn't read… "Oh" I said. Smooth Kairi smooth… "God, your eyes are beautiful…" he whispered.

I looked down blushing. Luckily the sun had set so he couldn't see. With his free hand; his other still holding both of mine, he brought my face up to his with his index finger under my chin. Then violet clashed with blue as our eyes met. Then he slowly started leaning in…as did I. as I went I closed my eyes waiting for the moment their lips met.

His lips brushed hers once sending chills down my spine. He pulled away slightly not sure of this is what I wanted. And what I wanted was more… I closed the gap between us actually connecting our lips. His lips were warm and as soft as a feather. He let go of my hands and one cupped my face while the other went around my waist pulling me closer. My hands acted upon instinct and rapped around his neck also pulling him closer.

This is what I've been waiting for… the day he saved me… the day he and Riku came back to the island. Ever since we met! And now it's finally happened. But... this little thing called oxygen forced us to separate. He rested his forehead against mine while we caught our breath. Then he stole one more kiss from me before he stood up with me.

"It's pretty late I'm thinking we should get you home." He said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. He helped me down the ladder and we started walking towards the dock. The night was chilly but I didn't seem to mind… especially while Sora was holding me. He was like the sunset…. he kept me warm.

But he was like my own personal sunset.

_Mine…and no one else's…_


End file.
